Love is truly blind, in any reality
by Mione-Jane-Weasley
Summary: PG-13. This story has no magic, no wizards, no Hogwarts, just normal circumstances. Same rivalries, same loves and same hidden desires.
1. Default Chapter

**Love is truly blind, in any reality**

**Description:** PG-13. This story has no magic, no wizards, no Hogwarts, just normal circumstances. Same rivalries, same loves and same hidden desires.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of the characters do you really think I'd be writing this? Nope, I'd be a published author and rolling in cash ;) All characters copy right of JK Rowling. Music copy right of Maroon 5

**Author notes:** I thought I'd try something different and experiment with whether magic does make things harder or easier. The trio are coming to their final year at Hogwarts (ie they are 15, some possibly 16) Please review :) and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1 :: Morning, the worst time of the day**

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said good-bye too many times before_

The stereo in Ron's room blared "This love" signalling it was time to get ready for hell, why did it seem that he needed to get up when he had just fallen to sleep? Was a few minutes of peace and relaxation too much to ask for? Recently all he seemed to be doing was trying to live up to others expectations, trying to make everyone happy and in the process tiring himself out. Books and timetables scattered the floor of his room and as he sat up he groaned and flopped back down onto his pillow. One thing worst than school had to be the exams that came with it, plus the constant lectures from teachers and his parents. _"If you mess this up, Weasley, say good-bye to your future"_ the familiar voice of one of the most hated teachers entered his head, Mr Snape. A look of disgust crossed his features at the mere thought of him.

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say good-bye anymore_

Before it had a chance to continue Ron threw a pillow at it and cringed as he heard the radio crash to the floor. "Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath while pulling the sheet over his head. All he wanted to do was escape, escape from the pressure and escape from the worst life in history but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't get your lazy arse out of this bed this instant I'll come in there and move you myself" shrieked Molly as she pushed Ginny into the bathroom "Your going to be late!"

Yet he still didn't move, trying to close his eyes and forget everything around him "NOW!!!" Molly yelled while throwing the door of his bedroom open.

"I think it's safe to say your not a bloody morning person" Ron said sarcastically while tossing the sheet off himself and kicking a book across the room.

"Coming from you, that's cheap" Ginny said as she ran past his room and into her own.

Sighing he quickly dressed himself and staggered downstairs, rubbing his eyes in the process. His trade mark red hair was all over the place, while dark circles outlined his eyes.

"Wow bro, no one tell you it's not Halloween for another few months" George said with a grin but the saddest thing was, Ron didn't even have the energy for a decent come back and instead he picked up a slice of toast and wandered into the living room.

"Ginny hurry up, were picking Hermione and Harry up today" Molly shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" Ron said with confusion.

"Well Harry's uncle has refused to take him to school, says he needs the exercise" she paused as she often did when mentioning Harry's living arrangements "and Hermione's father is at some dentist convention so can't get there" 

"But mu-"

"No but's, it's already arranged" and with that she grabbed her coat and car keys "I'll be waiting outside, hurry up Ginny!"

Ron had no problems taking Harry, they had been the best of friends for the last six years but her. Ever since they posted the exam timetables she had to be the most annoying person ever to be around, maybe even possibly worse than _the_ Draco Malfoy. The constant nagging about why the others weren't doing enough revision and the constant worrying that she would pass, or worse not pass with flying colours.

Following his mother he certainly thought this day was getting worse and frankly he would be glad when it ended.

After driving to Harry's they had been surprised to find that Hermione was already there.

"If she could walk _here,_ then why are we bloody taking her!" Ron spat to his mother, who just gave him a death glare in the mirror "typical" he added to himself while slumping further into his seat.

Hermione got into the car "Morning everyone" she said with a smile across her face as she took the middle seat, Harry soon followed seeming to have had the same idea as Ron. If it was possible he looked even worse and as soon as he sat down he rested his head on the window and closed his eyes.

A huff left Hermione's mouth "That is no way to start the day Harry, you need to start focusing"

Ron rolled his eyes "Listen, it's 7.30 in the morning. It's cold and we're tired, could you at least save the 'your wasting time' lectures for after 9?'" Ron responded, seeing as Harry had no plan to answer.

"Will you just keep your mouth shut, I wasn't talking to you"

"Ouch, hit a nerve I see"

"Why are you such an insufferable prat!? All I'm trying to do is help you but instead all I get is criticism!" it seemed Hermione wasn't the morning type either, this early and he'd already got a few insults?

"Criticism?! We criticise you! Sorry but I think your getting your facts mixed up"

"Both of you shut up, now" Mrs Weasley demanded and with that Hermione simply glared as a grin of triumph crossed Ron's features.

Well maybe this day wasn't going to be too bad after all, Ron thought to himself as they pulled up outside the school.

**Authors note:** Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW! Please...:D


	2. Hell aka High school

**Love is truly blind, in any reality**

**Description:** PG-13. This story has no magic, no wizards, no Hogwarts, just normal circumstances. Same rivalries, same loves and same hidden desires.

**Disclaimer:** All characters copy right of JK Rowling. Music copy right of Maroon 5

**Author notes:** I thought I'd try something different and experiment with whether magic does make things harder or easier. The trio are coming to their final year at Hogwarts (ie they are 15, some possibly 16) Please review  and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2 :: Hell aka School**

"As you all know, the end of year exams are only a week away" Miss McGonagall said, starting the day with her usual pep talk "July 2nd to be precise and they are dreadfully important, they will determine what paper we enter you in for, either lower tier" she glanced over to Neville "or higher tier. It is only possible to get the top grades, on the top paper. Remember folks, to get into the best colleges you need to get the best marks" and as if on cue a bell rang signalling that the students were needed for their first lesson.

Gathering their things together the trio headed over to the science block to start the day off with Mr Snape.

"How many bloody times will we have to hear that lecture. The exams are a month away, the exams are a two weeks away" he mimicked McGonagall's serious tone as they began the stairs to the science room.

"Really Ron, she's just trying to help" Hermione defended.

"Will you please get you head out of her back-side, she can't hear you" Ron said sarcastically, Hermione didn't say anything but instead pushed past them and entered the classroom.

"One of these days I'm just going to lock you too in a room and you can fight it out amongst yourselves" Harry added as he took his seat just as Mr Snape began the lesson.

_Hermione, me, fighting_ A grin crossed Ron's features _Ewww, no way in hell was I just thinking that!_

Looking around the classroom he saw Hermione at the front of the class sitting next to a girl and from the back the girl wasn't too bad to look at. Long, golden ringlets topped a petite frame and a school skirt influenced her long, toned legs. At least these thoughts took his mind of the disturbing ones with Hermione.

"Harry, who's that?" Ron nudged which just received a shrug.

"Well your hel-"

"Weasley, Potter, you too seem to have a lot to say for yourself. Maybe you can tell me the key functions of a cilia cell" Mr Snape asked "or maybe you would like to share your interesting conversation with the whole class?"

Ron's ears turned a violent shade of maroon, as he scanned his text book for the appropriate answer.

"I'm waiting, which is it to be?"

"Neither" Harry said which caused half of the class to either snigger or gasp.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, I don't fancy telling the class what I was saying and seeing as you're the teacher aren't you supposed to be telling us the key functions of this cell?"

Pissed was an understatement but Snape wouldn't give his students the pleasure of seeing him annoyed "Well I'll explain it to you" he paused and Harry actually thought he had gotten out of punishment "after school, you just landed yourself with 2 weeks after school detention"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as Snape continued with the lesson and the first thing she did after class was say how disappointed she was with him. Most of the class was congratulating him for most of the day, which Harry had to admit was rather entertaining.

"Looks like I'll be walking home after all" Harry said and then left for his detention.

Hermione and Ron headed for school car park, both still not in the mood for the other.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Go on then" she said as they continued to walk towards the car.

"You know that girl you were sitting by today in science, what was her name?"

For the briefest of moments she actually thought he was going to apologize for the things he had said but who was she kidding, this was Ronald Weasley. The most annoying blind guy to walk the face of this planet, even if he hated her she certainly didn't hate him. Over the past year she couldn't help but feel attracted to him, puberty had certainly been kind to him. A large muscular build, dashing good looks and that red hair, what was not to love? The constant bickering was also enjoyable, when it was just that, bickering.


	3. They begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK, except characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 3:** They begin…

Everybody's spirits seemed to be down with the coming of 'Exam week.' No friendly banter among students during a revision session, just silence broken with the occasional sound of pages turning. The most probably reason for this was that Mr Snape was in control of these session and actually enjoyed this time. The 'help' took place in the library from eight am to nine, that was when the first exam began and unfortunately for them it was science. Snape took great pleasure in watching the students squirm as they looked back at their notes. A few mutters started to surface with things like "Did we even study this?" and "Well where the hell was I?!" but there was one student who showed no signs of panic, Hermione. As usual she was scanning through her carefully made notes and threw smug glances to a rather unorganized Ron every now and then. It seemed she had gained a new attitude, she had decided to push Ron out of her head at least until the exams were over. She didn't need to be thinking about someone who obviously didn't see her anything more than a stubborn little know it all when her future was at stake.

"Always has to be so damn perfect" Ron muttered under his breath "every bloody day"

Harry lifted his head out of his book to ask who he was talking about but quickly stopped as he noticed Ron was occupied with other things, mainly Madison. She had took a seat next to Ron and he was having a lot of trouble even communicating. A giggle left her lips as he blushed slightly, which only made matters worse, as Hermione saw what was happening and started to glare daggers.

_Think anything else…and stop looking at them!_ Hermione thought to herself as she pretended to read her notes.

"Ronald, are you ready for this exam" Madison asked with an amused expression as Ron elbowed Harry in the stomach to stop him giving a sarcastic remark.

"Ah me" he boasted "couldn't be more prepared, honestly. Ask me anything" he said with a small nod of his head.

"Oh is that right?" Mr Snape said, he seemed to have a gift to be in the right place at the right time especially if it meant, making a student feel worthless.

_Shit, crap, bugger, crap, bugger! _Ron thought to himself as his complexion turned a violent shade of red.

"Well I'll certainly look forward to marking your paper Mr Weasley, I'll take great _pleasure_ in informing the rest of the students of your grades. I'm sure you'll make a fine example of excellence" he sneered as his gaze was averted to Neville Longbottom because around 20 books were on top of the boy

"Typical" Harry muttered to himself as he noticed Draco Malfoy enter the library.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little book worm" he spat at Hermione as he approached her table "your little friends got bored of the sight of you, then again I wouldn't even blame _weasel_ of leaving a _loser_ like you" his gang of friends laughed amongst themselves while knocking a few of her notes off the table.

She kept her eyes fixated on the books as Harry and Ron both sprang from their chairs "Why don't you go and kiss Snape's arse, Malfoy" Ron responded "I'm sure you'll need the practise, considering your exam is in 5 minutes, don't want to go disappointing daddy now" Hermione smiled inwardly as Ron quickly came to defend her.

_Stop it! He likes Madison, you fool!_

Draco simply glared "How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy little weasel! Don't you know better? You need to respect your superiors!"

"I hope you don't mean yourself" Hermione said jumping to her feet "Why don't you go and crawl back under the rock you came from because I think you'll be doing us all a favo-"

"Miss Granger, restrain yourself!" came the familiar drawl of Mr Snape "Now everyone line up" he shouted to the rest of the class, then lowered his voice to the trio "I'll deal with you later"

Hermione glanced over to an even redder Ron but her heart sank yet again as he sees Madison taking his hand and walking to the queue.

"Wow, she moves fast" Harry said to Hermione as the two joined the line.

"Do I care? Does it, actually look like I care who Ron dates, Harry!?" she snapped at him.

* * *

The exam lasted for 2 hours hr

* * *

After the exam

"Well I couldn't have done wo-" Ron started then saw Madison "better, how about you?"

Harry, Hermione and Madison all arched an eyebrow at him. "What!?" Ron said in disbelief "it could happen"

"Ron, even Hermione found it hard" Harry informed him, as if that answered the question. Ron made a 'O' sound before looking back to a giggling Madison.

_Is that all she does?! _Hermione thought.

Madison leaned over to Ron and whispered something to him, causing Ron to blush again "Erm Hermione" he said once Madison had walked away to get her things to leave "do you still need a lift because, well, Madison…"

Hermione had to bite her tongue because the thoughts in her head were becoming too much "No, it's fine" she forced out through tight lips before Ron walked away.

"Just tell him" Harry said.

"What?"

"Tell him. It's Ron and even for a guy, he wouldn't know if a girl liked him if she threw it in his face"

She was speechless "See" Harry said to her "I'm not completely stupid, no matter what Snape says" and with that he walked away, leaving Hermione to think about what he had said.

**AU:** Well all the exams won't be like this, I may skip to "After the exams" I'll see what kind of response I get with this chapter. Sorry it took so long for an update but please review it 


End file.
